


Good Boy Sweater

by TheKittyCorps



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, I just love them, I mean lots, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Vaginal Fingering, and want them to be happy, but in a really good way, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittyCorps/pseuds/TheKittyCorps
Summary: “Good boy sweater?” Ben asked, his eyebrow shooting up in question.“Mmhm,” she said, beaming up at him, moving one hand into his hair, “it’s the sweater you were wearing when you decided to stop fighting the light.” She placed a kiss near his mouth, “When you came for me in my most desperate time of need,” she moved to kiss his cheek, “risking your life to be by my side,” she placed another kiss on his nose, “to face down the most dangerous being in the galaxy,” she placed a kiss on his other cheek, “with only a blaster in hand,” she finished with a passionate kiss on his lips.  Ben pushed into her, holding her just a little tighter and deepening the kiss, only breaking away after several long seconds.“If only I had realized sooner what being a ‘good boy’ could bring me,” he winked.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Good Boy Sweater

Rey was resting in her room on the resistance base. She was sitting on her bed after a long day of meetings and training and her mind started to wander as she slid down and sprawled out, stretching. They had done it. They had defeated Palpatine in a harrowing act of might and ferocity. How had it only been a few weeks since that day? She sat up, swung her legs off of her bed, and walked over to a side table where a black sweater lay folded neatly. Rey touched it gingerly, her mind blurred with thoughts of the events on Exegol. 

\----- Exogol -----

Palpatine’s cries had faded to nothing. Rey had only a second to let what happened sink it. He was gone. Dead, she hoped, for good this time. All was quiet and still as her vision started to fade. A few things crossed her mind before it all went black. Her friends up in the sky fighting for their lives, and she ached knowing she’d never see them again. And then, Ben. Ben. He had come for her. He had come for her in her darkest and most desperate hour of need. She hadn’t been alone, no longer abandoned to fight by herself. Her heart broke in that second, so sad to be torn from having a future she was only now starting to hope for. And, finally, a sense of relief. She could still feel Ben alive, his force signature faint, but definitely there. He’ll live on without her, and that was enough. And then, finally, darkness. She has no idea how long she floated there, in the stillness. It could have been minutes, hours, days.

Then, suddenly, she was ripped from the darkness by something or someone. Warmth entering through her abdomen and then filling her to the brim. She recognized this warmth. Feeling came rushing back to her body, and she grasped at where the warmth was entering her body, landing firmly on a large hand. Ben! It was Ben pushing life back into her. She shot upright in surprise. 

“Ben,” she was so close to him now. 

She admired his face. He was here, right in front of her. She couldn’t help herself from reaching for him. She ran her hands up his black sweater, barely feeling the fabric. She gently touched his face, tracing over his jaw, his cheekbones, and letting her hands card into his hair. He was so soft in this moment, looking at her with those big, beautiful brown eyes. They were spilling over with so much emotion, so much tenderness, and at that moment she was the happiest she had ever been. 

Ben was sitting in front of her, the war was over, he had come for her, and they could finally be together. She surged toward him, kissing him with all the spilled over feelings she had at that moment. His lips were so soft, and his grip around her tightened as a hand moved to cup the back of her head. She never wanted this moment to end. They tentatively pulled apart, locking eyes once again. Then, he smiled. He smiled at her and it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, followed by a soft chuckle. The first real smile she’d ever seen on his gorgeous face and her heart nearly burst. How could she hold this much happiness within her. 

His eyes shifted, then. They looked so tired, the light slowly leaving them. His hand slid out from where it was wrapped in her hair, and he started to slump backwards. She grabbed him around the back of the neck and eased his fall to the ground. Rey had never switched emotions so abruptly in her life, immediately filled with more panic and dread than she thought her body could bear as she felt him slip away.

\---- Resistance Base ----

She grabbed the sweater off of the table, letting it unfold in her hands. She held it up, feeling the fabric between her fingers and looking at the hole on the lower left. Her Ben, her strong, sweet, tortured, Ben. She hugged the sweater tightly to her chest, letting the smell of it fill her up. He had gone through so much. He was manipulated, tortured, and abused from such a young age. 

First, by Snoke, coaxing the darkness within him and feeding him lies and deceit to push him to the edge for countless years. Then, more recently, finding out that it was Palpatine in his head the whole time. The thing that tormented his family for 3 generations. Manipulating his grandfather, Anakin, helping along his fall to the dark side, his fall into Darth Vader. Then, tormenting his uncle, mother, and father, along with the whole galaxy. She couldn’t imagine what it was like, hearing that all the voices in your head, tormenting you to near madness, had been a facade, a deception for the sole purpose of pushing you to darkness. 

He has had no help nearly his whole life, encapsulated in his torture. Alone. He felt that his parents were afraid of him, unable to help him and pushed him off onto his uncle. He felt abandoned by them. Then, as he began to grow he felt his uncle’s fear and worry grow along with him. The fear finally reached a tipping point when he felt his uncle’s ever so fleeting intention to kill him to stifle the darkness within him. After that, he felt he had nowhere to go but to Snoke. He was abused and molded into a monster to fit his new Master’s intentions. 

How many times had he thought of giving up? How many times had he wished for it all to end? Rey’s eyes turned glassy as she thought of him, all alone, struggling and so mistreated. She couldn’t help the tears that started to flood her face. She brought his sweater up to her face, wiping her tears with it. 

She thought of all the help she had since her awakening. First, she stumbled into Finn, then Han and Leia and the resistance, and finally Luke. She ached for Ben, knowing that he didn’t have half the help she did pushing her and supporting her through her awakening. He had dragged himself from the dark side, deciding to return to the light after all of those years all by himself (although, perhaps, with a nudge from his mother). Alone even in his last moments, as he crawled out of the pit he was thrown into, broken and battered. He hoisted himself out and to her side with so little life left, with no help, while she had the whole of the Jedi backing her. 

She swelled with so many emotions. She was filled with pride at his strength and resolve. He pulled himself through the darkness, however alone and tormented, and found his way through. She swelled with sadness at the thought of him having to make his terrible journey all alone. Her heart broke for him, into so many little pieces. She clutched his black sweater as close to her chest as she possibly could. 

“I’m not alone,” she heard A deep voice say from behind her, “not anymore”. Ben was leaning against her doorway, a small smile playing on his lips. He had felt her, heard her through their bond, and came to her. He pushed off of the doorway and walked over to her, engulfing her in a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still grasping onto his sweater. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then pulled away to wipe an offending tear from her cheek.

\----- Exogol -----

Ben broke away from the kiss. Unable to contain the happiness within him, he let out a small laugh and smiled for the first time in what felt like his life. Rey was alive, she was alive and beautiful and warm and right in front of him. She had kissed him and made him feel whole, and now his vision was fading. He had gotten more than he felt he could ever deserve. She kissed him. SHE kissed HIM. She returned his feelings, which is more than he could have ever hoped. As he slipped away, he felt content and happier than he ever had been. 

Everything went dark, but he was still conscious in the darkness that engulfed him. A small light began to grow in front of him that spread out and stung his eyes until he saw the image of his mother in front of him. 

“Hello, Ben,” she said, smiling that knowing smile at him. He was speechless and suddenly wracked with a cocktail of guilt, shame, and residual anger. He looked down, unable to meet her gaze. She reached to put her hand on his chin, lifting his gaze to meet hers. He couldn’t help the tears streaming down his face when they finally locked eyes.

“Oh, my boy. My dear son,” Leia said, looking at him now with a softness he felt he couldn’t possibly deserve. “You’ve come so far. You’ve fought so hard, and you still have so much to do.” He grabbed at her hand on his face, pressing it there. He had forgotten what it felt like, the immense feeling of hope and love that came off of her in waves. 

“Mom...mom, I’m...so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. For everything,” he stuttered out between broken sobs. His legs had given out and he slumped to the floor in front of her. 

“I know, I know you are,” she soothed. Now she was hugging him to her, even in the heap he found himself in, stroking his hair. He wrapped his arms around her desperately. 

“I was so lost. I was lost in darkness and there was no way out. I felt so trapped. I just felt...so alone...and I’ve done terrible things. Unforgivable things.” He found himself confessing, speaking so quickly, the words flowed from him, “I...I’ve done so much harm to you, to uncle Luke, to...dad…innocent people,” he broke apart all over again. 

“Yes, you’ve done terrible things,” she agreed, continually stroking his hair, still holding him tight. She felt it was important to agree, to not downplay his past transgressions. “It’s a good thing you’ll have the rest of your life to atone for those mistakes. To right as many wrongs as you possibly can.”

He looked up at her through the blur of his tears in confusion. He was sure he was dead, having become one with the force. What did she mean, ‘the rest of your life’?

“Oh, you’re not done yet, Benjamin Solo,” she said with that knowing smile she used to give him. “I always had faith you’d find your way back to the light.” She was looking at him with so much love, “I knew there was still good in you, still hope. I love you, my son.”

Ben felt warmth engulf him, “I love you, too”.

He opened his eyes, feeling a weight on his chest. He ducked his head to see Rey with her head on his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Instinctively, he reached up to console her, putting both of his arms around her. She jumped, and looked up with wide eyes to meet his tired gaze.

“Don’t cry, sweetheart,” he said with a weak smile.

\---- Resistance Base -----

“I see that you pulled that sweater out of the garbage,” he said, looking down at it, “where I distinctly remember throwing it.”

“It’s your good boy sweater. I couldn’t bear to see it thrown away,” Rey said, cheering up with every second spent in his arms.

“Good boy sweater?” Ben asked, his eyebrow shooting up in question. 

“Mmhm,” she said, beaming up at him, moving one hand into his hair, “it’s the sweater you were wearing when you decided to stop fighting the light.” She placed a kiss near his mouth, “When you came for me in my most desperate time of need,” she moved to kiss his cheek, “risking your life to be by my side,” she placed another kiss on his nose, “to face down the most dangerous being in the galaxy,” she kissed his other cheek, “with only a blaster in hand,” she finished with a passionate kiss to his lips. Ben pushed into her, holding her just a little tighter and deepening the kiss, only breaking away after several long seconds. 

“If only I had realized sooner what being a ‘good boy’ could bring me,” he winked at her before smiling one of his real smiles again. Rey thought she’d never get used to how it made her heart swell.

Rey found that she could never seem to get enough of him. No matter how many times they’ve been intimate since coming back and doing everything in their combined power to right so many wrongs and try to establish peace. She took a moment to appreciate the man still holding her tightly. His dark brown eyes held so much depth and emotion. He was so handsome, freckled with beauty marks, stark features, and those pouty, full lips. She dove in for another kiss, this time with more hunger. She grabbed his face in her hands and tried to imbue all of her feelings for him into how her lips moved on his and how her tongue explored his mouth. 

A growl escaped low in his throat, as he pushed her up against the nearest wall a few feet behind them, and pushed one of his legs between her thighs. She ground down on it, enjoying the friction. Rey knew where this was going, so she waved her hand at the door to her room and it shut with a flick of her wrist. She tossed his good boy sweater on the side table, making sure it didn’t fall to the floor. She carded her hands back into his hair as he started trailing kisses down her jawline and neck.

“Do you like when I'm a good boy, Rey,” Ben asked between kisses. He was running his hands up and down her sides, making Rey’s mind go fuzzy.

“Yes,” she breathed back, her own hands roaming his chest.

“Say it,” his voice low, now moving her shirt over to kiss her shoulders and collar bone.

“You’re such a good boy, Ben,” she huffed as he started to remove her belt, continuing to suck and nip at her pulse point. “But, I also love when you’re a little bad,” she said looking him in his eyes with a knowing smirk. 

He removed her wrappings from around her so she was left in her top and pants, picked her up, and playfully tossed her onto her bed. She loved when he got this way. Pushing her up against the wall, tossing her around playfully, his passion was palpable. 

“Is that so. I’ll show you how bad I can be,” he smirked at her as his eyes darkened, before climbing over her and finally resting his weight down on her. She could feel how hard he was getting on her thigh. He kissed her so passionately, so deeply, that she felt dizzy and couldn’t help but let out a low moan. His mouth and tongue moving with hers in such a way that spikes of heat were hitting her low in her belly. Ben started down her neck again, making sure to nip her on her collarbone, which got an appreciative hum from Rey. 

He palmed at her breasts over her shirt, then hooked the bottom of it and helped drag it over her head. Ben noted appreciatively how there was no bra underneath and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. Rey hummed happily at the sensation. He nipped and sucked at one while he pulled and kneaded the other. Rey’s hands were grasping at his shirt and he suddenly wished she were clawing at his bare skin. 

He took a second to look up at her flushed cheeks and hooded eyes as he removed his shirt, before diving back down to suck the other nipple into his mouth. He loved how sensitive her nipples were. He could make her a mewling mess just by sucking and tweaking for a few minutes. He let his spare hand slowly wander down her stomach to rub her core through her pants, he loved teasing her. Her hands rugged at his hair, soft little sighs leaving her breathless. 

She was already so keyed up, writhing underneath him, loving every second he touched her. He could feel the heat radiating from her as he drew languid circles over her covered clit. Rey already felt like she was going to burst. She dragged Ben from her chest to her lips again, humming into his mouth as he continued to rub her cunt through her pants. 

Rey’s hand skitted down his chest, ran over his abs, and finally pressed into his hardened, covered cock, rubbing it lightly. Ben had let out a low moan before he engulfed her hand in his own, pressed it firmer into himself for a few quick strokes, then roughly brought it over her head and pinned it there. Rey let out a huff of frustration.

“I’m being bad, remember,” Ben said while kissing down her jaw. He then grabbed her other free hand and caged it above her head with the other, holding both her wrists in a one-handed grasp. He raised his head to look her in the eyes. 

“I’m going to fuck you with my fingers until you come, and I’m going to do it with your hands held above your head.” He landed a quick kiss on her lips. “And, I want you to keep your eyes on me the whole time.” Rey shivered at his words, falling into the role easily.

“Yes, please,” she breathed out.

“Good girl,” he cooed, dipping his head down for another quick kiss before moving his free hand to shimmy her waistband and panties down to her knees. She was so wet, she had soaked through her panties. “I love how wet you always are,” he said looking her in the eyes “before I’ve even really touched you.” His hand slowly drifted higher and higher up her inner thigh until he rolled his middle finger over her clit. Rey exhaled sweetly at the sensation before he delved down through her slick folds to her entrance. 

Rey’s face flushed, as a new wave of heat slammed into her with his filthy words. He started to tease at her entrance, only entering up to his first knuckle before pulling out again. 

“I cant help it, I love the way you touch me,” she breathed, rolling her hips to try and get his finger to press into her further, where she needed it most. In the short amount of time they’ve had to explore each other, Ben had found exactly how to get her riled up with his dirty mouth and his teasing touches. 

“You like it when I slide my finger deep into your pussy?” he questioned, while playing out his words in real time, burying his middle finger down to the last knuckle, feeling Rey’s cunt squeeze around him and a breathy exhale leave her mouth.

“Yes,” she bit out, as he began to thrust languidly in and out of her, pulling little huffs and whimpers from her. As promised, her eyes remained on him as he thrust a second finger in with the first. He watched as her eyes shut momentarily at the sensation, opening shortly after with a newly glazed look about them and a fresh pink flush rising on her cheeks and chest. 

He started to pick up speed, slamming his fingers in and out of her, crooking them just right to hit that soft, hyper-sensitive area within her. Rey moaned loudly, and with a new gush of slick, the room filled with obscene, wet sounds as he fucked into her with his fingers. He kept up a devastating pace as he kissed her cheeks and lips every so often, purring dirty words into her ear. Telling her how good she was taking his fingers, how beautiful she was unraveled like this, how there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than with his fingers deep in her tight, wet pussy.

Rey reeled at the intense feeling building low at the base of her spine, burning up her senses. Her arms aching slightly from being held above her head, where she weakly pulled against Ben’s grasp as she writhed underneath him. Ben placed his thumb on her clit, tracing tight, steady circles into her at a relentless speed. With Ben rubbing her clit, the sound of her panting, Ben’s fingers fucking up into her, and his heated gaze on her, her orgasm burst behind her eyes.

“Good girl,” Ben cooed as he continued working her through her orgasm, “you did so good for me.” He languidly pressed in and out of her now at a slow speed, and released her hands from their prison above her. She immediately grabbed at both sides of his face and dragged him to her for a lazy, heated kiss.

“That was amazing,” she said between kisses, a few aftershocks still rolling over her, “thank you.”

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet,” he flashed a mischievous grin at her before quickly rolling her onto her stomach. Rey squeaked at the sudden change of position, but her arousal only spiked at his dominance. As much as she can hold her own in all locks of life, she loved letting go and allowing Ben to take the lead. She trusted him implicitly, and that kind of freedom was intoxicating. 

He jumped off of the bed and yanked her pants and underwear off in record time. She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see him shuck off his own pants and underwear. She’ll never get over seeing him completely naked. His strong arms, broad chest, defined abs, and his hardened dick sticking up between his legs, long and hard. Ben caught her looking him up and down, gave her a knowing smirk, then got back on the bed and straddled her thighs, knees bracketing her hips.

He kneaded her ass, exhaling a huff of air, and slowly rubbed his cock gently between her asscheeks. “Force, you’re perfect,” he said as he lined up with her entrance and started to push into her, both groaning at the sensation until he was fully seated. 

Rey let out a surprised squeal as he landed a swift slap to her right asscheek, allowing her time to adjust to his size stretching her walls. The next slap came down on her left asscheek, this time a little harder, and Rey let out a moan while grinding back onto Ben’s dick. Ben took the sweet roll of her hips as permission to move. He slowly pulled his hips back, then thrust roughly back in, landing a third and final slap on Rey’s ass which earned him a loud moan from Rey. He then kneaded at the spot, seeing his red hand mark slowly appear, growling at the possessive feeling this gave him. 

“Fuck, Ben,” Rey moaned, as she started to match his pace, grinding back into him as best she could being pinned down by his weight. He picked up his pace, slamming into her at a steady speed. He draped himself over her back, holding most of his weight on his forearm. He wrapped a hand snuggly around her neck, which arched her head backwards toward him. 

“Your pussy is so tight,” he panted into her ear, keeping up his pace of fucking up into her from behind. He nibbled at her earlobe, “and so wet. I fucking love it. Do you like being fucked from behind with my hand around your pretty neck?”

Rey keened at the words, moaning at being fucked so thoroughly, so roughly, so sweetly. “Yes,” she said in an airy breath, “I love it so much.” Ben growled at her response, picking up his pace, fucking her at a ruthless pace. Moans and groans fell from Rey’s mouth freely now as Ben pounded into her from behind. 

She was so close, and she could tell Ben was too with how his hips snapped against her ass in a stuttering rhythm, moans and obscenity falling from his mouth in rapid fire succession. 

“I’m gonna come in your tight, little pussy, Rey,” he groaned as he kissed and nipped at her shoulder from behind. 

With those words out of his mouth, his hand snugly gripping her throat, and the feeling of being fucked deliciously into the mattress, Rey crested into another orgasm. She moaned loud and long, her pussy clenched and fluttered as Ben continued to fuck up into her. In turn, a deep moan ruptured from Ben as his hips stuttered and slammed into her at an uneven pace, his hands moving from her neck to grab at her hips, his cum emptying into her in long spurts. 

He let his full weight drop down on her back as they both caught their breath. His hair tickled her face and his ragged breathes puffed against her check. Rey enjoyed his weight draped on top of her, comforting her in a way she couldn’t explain if she tried. After a few minutes of heavy breaths and little sighs, he rolled off of her to the side, a lopsided grin gracing his lips as his eyes lulled closed. He still had one of his arms and legs tossed over her lazily. She scooted as close into his chest as she could go and pressed a sweet kiss to his mouth. 

“I love you, you know,” she said, her own lopsided grin lazily gracing her face. He was her good boy, her bad boy, her light, her darkness, her everything.

“I know,” he smiled as he opened his eyes to kiss her nose, then her forehead, hugging her tighter to him, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I honestly am still processing EPIX. I just want my babies to be alive and happy and together and this was my way of trying to give myself that.


End file.
